The invention relates to an electrical junction box, and particularly to an electrical junction box that can prevent deformation of the box body due to stress caused by a plug-in operation of electrical components and prevent breakage of a circuit pattern due to the deformation.
Currently, motor vehicles require an increasing number of electrical components to be mounted on the vehicle in connection with requirements for high performance. These increases further require greater numbers of mounting locations and poles of connectors. Simultaneously, the electrical components require downsizing. An example of an electrical junction box to be mounted on, for example, a motor vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure JP-A-2002-78157 and shown in FIG. 6 as an electrical junction box 1. The electrical junction box 1 includes an upper casing member 2 and a lower casing member 3 that can be coupled to each other. An interior space defined by the upper and lower casing members 2 and 3 contains a bus bar laminated element 4, in which current-carrying bus bars and insulation plates are alternately laminated together and with a flexible printed board 5 and a printed board 6.
The bus bar laminated element 4, flexible printed board 5, and printed board 6 are secured to the upper casing member 2 or the lower casing member 3 by a screw 7 or similar fastening device after they are positioned in the casing members.
A fuse containing section 8a, a connector containing section 8b, and a relay containing section 8c are provided on an upper side of the upper casing member 2. A plurality of connector containing sections 8d are also provided on a rear side of the lower casing member 3. Fuses, connectors, and relays (not shown) are attached to and fitted in the respective electrical component containing sections 8a to 8d and contacted with conductors of the bus bar laminated element 4, the flexible printed board 5, or the printed board 6 to complete an electrical connection.